Le fan
by bayas
Summary: Rodney va rencontrer celui qu'il a toujours admiré. Friendship. OS.


**Note** : J'ai l'impression que le site refonctionne, je reçois plein d'alertes. Voiçi un petit OS friendship avec assez de PDE pour satisfaire les fans du McShep. Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**- Fan -**

Rodney était dans un état d'excitation que seul une piqûre pouvant endormir un éléphant aurait pu le calmer. Son maître, son mentor, celui pour qui il avait choisit l'astrophysique, Hubert Reeves était en visite sur Atlantis. Il était présent sur le Dédale et le vaisseau allait bientôt atterrir. Sheppard le regardait avec amusement.

_- Vous êtes content de le voir ? _

_- Si je suis content ? _dit Rodney en manquant de s'étrangler. _Si je suis content ? Bien sûr, c'est mon héros si on peut dire. _

_- Héros ?_

_- J'ai lu tout ses livres, vu tout ses films, j'ai même assisté à une de ses conférences à Paris. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu l'approcher ce jour là. Mais aujourd'hui ..._ Rodney avait les yeux pétillants. Il attrapa Sheppard par les épaules. _Vous vous rendez compte qu'il va venir sur Atlantis ? Vous vous rendez compte ?_

_- Oui oui, je commence à comprendre et arrêtez de me secouer comme ça. Vous êtes son plus grand fan._

_- Exactement ! Etes vous fan d'une personnalité ? _

_- Euh, si je vous le dit, vous allez rire._

_- Mais non ... Allez, dites moi._

_- Si je vois le moindre sourire sur vos lèvres, je vous jure que je ..._

_- Promis, juré,_ coupa Rodney. _Alors ?_

John baissa la tête et murmura quelques mots.

_- Hein ? Je n'ai rien compris,_ fit Rodney.

_- Je ... je suis fan de ... de ... Céline Dion._

_- Céline Dion ? La chanteuse canadienne ? Céline Dion ?_

John releva la tête pour voir la réaction de son coéquipier. La machoire serrée, les yeux fuyants, la respiration rapide. Voilà la tête du canadien à ce moment là.

_- Rodney, je sens que vous avez envie de rire ..._

Le canadien fit non de la tête mais ne dit pas un mot.

_- Je vois que vous vous retenez de rire._

Rodney se retourna pour voir l'extérieur de la cité.

_- Oh, le Dédale, il arrive ! _

_- Ouais, c'est ça, changez de sujet._

Rodney courrait à présent sur les pontons en direction du Dédale. Le militaire tentait de le suivre mais les pontons étaient humides et glissant.

_- Si il glisse, il va se faire mal,_ se dit John. _Rodney ! Faites attention c'est gliss ... Aaaahhh !_

En entendant le cri suivit d'un boum, Rodney s'arrêta et se retourna. John était assis par terre.

_- Colonel ? _Il revint sur ses pas. _Ca va ?_

_- Non ! Ca ne va pas ! J'ai mal._

_- Vous vous êtes cassé quelque chose ? _

_- Je ne crois pas, mais mes vertèbres et ma dignité en ont pris un coup. _

Rodney lui tendit la main.

_- Venez, je vais vous aider à vous relever. Pour courir sur ces pontons, il faut le faire comme si vous glissiez sur de la glace. C'est la même chose qu'une patinoire._

_- Je n'ai jamais été très fort sur des patins à glace._ John se massa la fesse gauche. _Bravo, je crois que je vais avoir droit à des séances de kiné._

Il tourna la tête vers Rodney. Le canadien avait l'air embêté.

_- Je suis désolé Colonel, je vais vous aider à marcher._ John posa son bras sur les épaules de Rodney. _Direction infirmerie._

_- Attendez, et votre rencontre avec Hubert Reeves ?_

_- Il ne va pas s'envoler ... **You're here, there's nothing I fear, And I know that my heart will go on, We'll stay forever this way, You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on. (1)**_

_- Rodney !_

_- Ben quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de chanter ?_

_- My heart will go on de Céline Dion ? Comme par hasard. Est ce que vous avez ..._

Ils se retrouvèrent l'instant d'après dans la salle de commandement du Dédale.

_- Messieurs bonjour, j'ai cru voir que vous aviez des problèmes pour marcher Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard, j'ai demandé à Hermiod de vous téléporter içi._

_- Merci Colonel Caldwell. _

_- Docteur McKay, pourquoi courriez vous aussi vite jusqu'à mon vaisseau ?_

_- Je suis venu voir le Docteur Hubert Reeves, il paraît qu'il est içi ..._

_- Oui, je vais le faire appeler._

Rodney exulta, et John observa le Colonel. Lorne venait de le rejoindre et tout deux parlait à voix basse.

_- Vous m'avez demandé Colonel ?_

_- Ah Docteur, voiçi le Docteur McKay qui voulait vous rencontrer personnellement._

Le visage de Rodney se décomposa.

_- Mais ... Ce n'est pas le Docteur Hubert Reeves ! Lui pourrait être son fils !_

_- Oh ! Vous vouliez voir l'astrophysicien ? Oh zut, nous n'avions pas compris,_ répondit Lorne, le sourire aux lèvres. _Lui c'est le nouveau généticien._

_- Mais ... mais ... ce n'est pas vrai ..._

Lorne et Caldwell se tapèrent dans la main.

**_- Poisson d'avril !_** crièrent les deux hommes.

Rodney fronça les sourcils, serra les poings et baissa la tête. Finalement, il sortit de la salle.

_- McKay ! _cria Sheppard. Il regarda Lorne durement. _C'est une très mauvaise blague Major. Préparez vous à des représailles._

_- Oh ! S'il n'a pas le sens de l'humour ... Comment pouvez vous le supporter ?_

John ne répondit pas. Il se tourna vers Caldwell.

_- Je n'ai plus rien à faire içi. Pouvez vous me téléporter à l'infirmerie sur Atlantis ?_

**oOo**

Une semaine plus tard sur le Dédale.

_- Alors ? Comment allez vous Colonel ?_

_- Je me repose. J'espère que ce médecin sur Terre fait des miracles, je veux éviter l'opération. Et vous ? Ca va ?_

_- Oui, je suis content de retourner sur Terre, et surtout de savoir que Carter a besoin de moi. Ca flatte mon égo._

John sourit.

_- Et comment se passe vos rencontres avec Caldwell ? _

_- Je ne lui parle pas, je n'ai pas digéré sa blague. C'est peut être bête mais ça m'a fait souffrir. _

_- Oui, j'ai vu. _

_- Si le Dédale a des problèmes techniques, qu'il ne vienne pas me chercher. Je suis quelqu'un de très rancunier._

_- Je n'oublierai pas ça._

**oOo**

_- Colonel, Docteur, préparez vous à être téléportés._

_- Merci Hermiod,_ répondit John.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un salon, décoré de tableaux, de photos, et un drapeau américain accroché au mur.

_- Mais ce n'est pas le SGC,_ déclara Rodney.

_- Regardez ... _John l'amena à une fenêtre.

_- C'est ... l'obélisque de la concorde. _

_- Et là bas ? _

_- La Tour ... la Tour Eiffel ? Nous sommes à Paris ? En France ?_

_- Bienvenue à l'ambassade des Etats Unis Docteur McKay. Je suis Craig Roberts Stapleton **(2)**._

_- Merci de nous accueillir Monsieur l'ambassadeur,_ dit John en s'approchant de lui pour lui serrer la main.

_- Colonel, vous ne boitez plus ?_

_- Euh, j'ai fait semblant d'avoir mal, il fallait que je trouve le moyen de venir avec vous sur Terre._

_- Quoi ? Et pendant tout ce temps, je me suis senti coupable !_ râla Rodney.

_- Oups, désolé._

_- Excusez moi,_ interrompit l'ambassadeur. _Une voiture vous attend pour vous conduire à Saint-Denis._

_- Oui, nous y allons._

_- Saint Denis ? C'est où ? Et pourquoi y va t'on ?_

_- Vous aurez bientôt la réponse Rodney, bientôt._

**oOo**

La voiture se gara devant de grands bâtiments. Rodney sortit de la voiture et regarda autour de lui.

_- Là ! Mais c'est le logo d'une chaîne française._

_- Oui, nous nous trouvons devant les studios de télévision._

_- Hein ? Pourquoi ?_

_- Venez._

John l'attrapa par le bras. Ils se présentèrent devant le garde de sécurité et John montra leurs invitations.

_- Dépêchez vous, l'émission va commencer,_ répondit le garde en français.

_- Merci,_ répondit Rodney dans la même langue.

_- Vous savez que c'est sexy quand vous parlez en français ?_

_- Je vous intéresse Colonel ?_

_- Non, mais je suis sûr que si vous parlez en français devant Carter, elle va fondre._

_- Faudra que j'y pense la prochaine fois que je la verrai._

_- Chut ! Nous y sommes. Nos places sont là._

Ils s'assirent et écoutèrent le présentateur faire le résumer de l'émission. Quand il cita le nom d'Hubert Reeves dans le nom des invités, Rodney sursauta. Il regarda John.

_- Ce n'est pas un poisson d'avril,_ murmura John. _Nous avons même les autorisations pour le voir après l'émission._

Submergé par l'emotion, Rodney ne put parler. Il s'essuya les yeux, et se contenta de sourire. John lui tapa gentiment dans le dos. Hubert Reeves arriva sur le plateau, John observa Rodney, il avait l'air d'un gamin découvrant ses jouets au pied du sapin le jour de Noël.

**oOo**

John attendait sur une chaise, Rodney discutait toujours avec l'astrophysicien. Ils se serrèrent la main et Rodney revint vers son coéquipier.

_- Déjà ? _demanda John.

_- Il devait partir pour une conférence à la Sorbonne._

_- Vous voulez qu'on y aille ?_

_- Non, c'est gentil. La conférence est en français, et mes cours de français sont loin maintenant. J'ai rendez-vous avez lui dans deux jours pour un dîner._

_- Cool._

_- Si nous allions visiter Paris ?_

_- Oui, bonne idée._

Ils se retrouvèrent dehors, cherchant le chauffeur qui les avait conduit jusqu'içi.

_- Et quand allons nous à Las Vegas ?_ demanda Rodney.

_- Las Vegas ? Vous voulez jouer ?_

_- Non, je veux voir votre star préférée._

_- Céline Dion ? Je ne pourrai jamais l'approcher._

_- On parle de moi ?_

Les deux hommes se retournèrent en même temps. Céline Dion se tenait derrière eux, accompagnée d'une dizaine d'hommes.

_- Oh mon Dieu !_ murmura John.

_- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Rodney, et mon ami s'appelle John. Il est votre plus grand fan._

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Mais oui, dites quelque chose Sheppard._

Le Colonel se contenta de rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Céline Dion sourit devant la timidité du militaire.

_- Vous êtes venu me voir sur le plateau de télévision ?_

_- Non, nous étions dans le studio 107, je voulais voir Hubert Reeves._

_- Oui, je le connais, il est canadien comme moi._

_- Je suis canadien également,_ dit Rodney fièrement. _Et aussi astrophysicien._

_- Wow, et votre ami ? c'est un scientifique aussi ?_

_- Non, militaire américain._

_- Il a une langue ?_ se moqua la chanteuse.

_- Oui, je parle, excusez moi, j'ai été plus qu'impressionné._

_- Il ne faut pas._ Une limousine s'avança vers eux. _Bon, je dois y aller. Vous allez où ?_

_- On avait décidé de visiter Paris,_ répondit John.

_- Je vais manger, vous voulez venir avec moi ? _

John et Rodney se regardèrent.

**_- Oui,_** répondirent-ils en même temps.

Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter et à chanter. En retournant à leur hotel, ils discutèrent durant tout le trajet.

_- Merci Colonel, jamais on ne m'avait fait un si beau cadeau._

_- De rien, quand j'ai ressenti votre souffrance après la mauvaise blague de Lorne, j'ai pris la décision de réaliser votre rêve. J'ai monté tout le plan avec Elisabeth et Carson. _

_- Wow. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. _

_- Et vous ? Vous avez un artiste ou une artiste préférée ?_

_- Ah, moi c'est Phil Collins._

_- C'est vrai qu'il est génial. **Because i can't stop loving you, no i can't stop loving you, no i won't stop loving you, why should i ...**_

_- C'est une déclaration d'amour que vous me faites Colonel ?_

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ce soir là, ils devinrent plus que des coéquipiers, ils devinrent des amis.

**FIN.**

Je voulais faire un chapitre aussi bizarre que ma fic « Hein ? » (vu que nous sommes le 1er avril) mais finalement ça s'est transformé en un OS normal. Mais attention, un jour j'enverrai cet OS spécial. Préparez vos neurones.

(1) « Tu es là, Je n'ai peur de rien, Et je sais que mon coeur continuera de battre, Nous resterons toujours comme ça, Tu es sain et sauf, dans mon coeur, Et mon coeur continuera de battre, encore et encore. » Si ce n'est pas PDE tout ça ! Hein les filles ?

(2) L'actuel ambassadeur à Paris.


End file.
